


A Type of Painful Pleasure

by kisekuros



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, basically souharu having rough sex against a vending machine, i am trash, lol pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekuros/pseuds/kisekuros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke/Haruka "Don't ever get in Rin's way again." Sousuke growled low and menacing against the shell of Haru's ear, an arm extended against the vending machine, trapping the shorter swimmer against the illuminated surface. PWP fic M-rated content please read warnings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Type of Painful Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an extension of the vending machine scene in Free! Season 2 ep. 2 except in this story the scene happens after their swim race. Features extremely possessive (almost yandere! Sousuke) and slightly masochistic Haru(?). Basically just PWP though. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ROUGH SEX.  
> Warnings! Noncon, Bareback, Dirty Talking (?)  
> un-betaed with some parts written at 1 a.m so may be slightly incoherent.

"Don't ever get in Rin's way again." 

Sousuke growled low and menacing against the shell of Haru's ear, an arm extended against the vending machine, trapping the shorter swimmer against the illuminated surface.

Turning his face away in an expression of distaste, Haru reached a hand up to Sousuke chest in an attempt to push him away, responding coolly, "Is that all you wanted to say?"

Without budging, Sousuke’s eyes turned a shade darker, "One more thing, you and Rin have been fucking, haven't you?"

Intrepid blue eyes betrayed no change in facial expression, but judging by the slight downward quirk on the other’s lips Sousuke knew he struck a chord. 

"It has nothing to do with you." Was Haru's unflinching response as he pushed against Sousuke harder than before, sending the larger swimmer staggering back a few steps.

Just as Haru turned around to leave, Sousuke grabbed his wrist pushing him against the vending machine again, this time with both hands gripped around each of Haru's wrists effectively caging the shorter in on both sides.

"Sorry, but it does have something to do with me. You see, I've know Rin far longer than you have, therefore he's mine; his body, his heart, everything belongs to me and I hate sharing."

"Rin isn't a possession." Haru stated, blue eyes shining with defiant anger on behalf of the aforementioned redhead. 

Sousuke tilted his head back, a low chuckle escaping his throat before his gaze darkened again. Leaning his face inch by inch closer to Haru's with an intimidating smile he murmured, "You're right he isn't mine yet, but he will be soon. I just need to get rid of some obstacles in the way..." 

Reaching his hand up to cup Haru's cheek gently, his smile contorted into a sneer and his voice dropped down to a whisper, "and I'll start with you Nanase."

The hand that had been caressing his cheek mock gently seconds ago now reached behind his head, harshly pulling silky strands of hair downwards, causing Haru's face to tilt upwards so that it was only centimeters beneath Sousuke's.

Icy cerulean eyes stared into dangerous turquoise, burning with a cold fire of defiance, but Haru's expression did not change from its usual poker face.

"I really hate that expression of yours.” Sousuke leaned down so that his teeth were nibbling against the edge of Haru's ear, teasingly light yet with a laced with a darker underlying sense of danger. With one arm, Sousuke moved his hand to palm the growing tent in Haru's crotch, earning a small mewl from the slimmer swimmer. “Why don’t you show me the expression you put on when Rin does this to you?”

Unable to suppress the light blush that spread across his cheeks, Haru’s expressionless façade cracked a little, muttering a muffled "S-Stop" as he lifted his arm to his mouth, biting the fabric of his jersey sleeve in an attempt to subdue any moans that threatened escape from the back of his throat.

Using his other hand to grab Haru's arm away from his mouth, Sousuke smirked, the smile of a predator watching in amusement at his prey’s futile attempts to escape.  
“Now now it's no good to hold it in. Let me hear it; in fact let him hear it. Rin's in this very building right now. What would he do if he found us here?"

"U-ugh n-no stop," Haru tried again with no avail to budge the larger man off him, but Sousuke was stronger and had clearly trained more than him, his well-developed muscles evident even under the semi-loose black t-shirt he wore. Rippling biceps kept him firmly pinned against the vending machine, broad shoulders obscuring anything else from view. The heat, the friction, the husky voice against his ear made Haru’s head spin, his vision dizzying and clouding around the edges. As shameful as it was, the demeaning words Sousuke sweetly whispered against his ear went straight to his crotch, and unwittingly Haru rutted against the palm, which promised release.

"I wonder what his face would look like, watching his precious Nanase come undone in the hands of another man?" 

Unzipping Haru’s trousers, Sousuke chortled at the sight of the swim trunks before pulling down those as well. Finally initiating skin-on skin contact, Sousuke's strokes became faster and harder, his hand fully wrapped around Haru's erect length moving up and down creating a velvety friction that was delicious in the most sinful way.

”n-ngh a-aH!” A particularly loud moan forced its way out of Haru’s throat when Sousuke’s thumb started to fondle with the slit on the head of his dick, smearing the clear beads of precum that formed. In a final attempt to preserve what dignity he had left, Haru made a half-hearted motion to pry away the fingers curled around his cock, but Sousuke’s hand was faster, intercepting the other before they could reach their intended destination. 

"Still resisting even though it obviously feels good? How cute. I can understand why Rin is so taken with you, but you don't feel the same way do you?”

Feeling closer to his limit, Haru said nothing in reply, resorting to digging his blunt nails into the broad muscles of Sousuke’s back, while letting out a shaky breath.  
So close.

“You don’t even love him, do you? To you, Rin is nothing more than a fuck buddy. Don’t you think he deserves better?”

With one last harsh angry stroke, Sousuke released his grip around Haru’s dick, leaving the enlarged appendage red and straining with the need for release. A pitiful whine escaped the shorter swimmer’s lips, as his fingers reached down to finish the job, but not before Sousuke caught them, wrapping one large hand around both of Haru’s wrists, shackling them together like arm cuffs. Dexterously, with his other arm Sousuke flipped Haru around so that he was on his knees, hands and face pushed against the vending machine surface. 

Probing two fingers against Haru’s lips, Sousuke commanded, "Suck." 

The former turned his head away in refusal, lips clenching shut stubbornly.

A dangerous smirk spread across Sousuke’s features. “You really want this to hurt don’t you?”

Sousuke’s fingers harshly gripped onto his chin turning Haru's head around, their mouths connecting with a messy clash of teeth and tongue, the wet organs intertwining in a discordant battle for dominance; a battle that Haru lost, as he surrendered himself to Sousuke’s explorations. When they pulled apart, a trail of saliva formed, strung across the two pairs of lips thinning and dissipating as Sousuke admired the view in front of him. 

Half-closed hooded eyes, flushed cheeks, and a pair of thoroughly debauched swollen red lips painted a picture of Haruka Nanase that few ever saw. The thought alone contributed to a growing hardness in his pants. Running his thumb gently over those defiled cherry lips, Sousuke smiled, “What a beautiful expression, Nanase…”

Trailing his hand lightly along Haru’s left side, he suddenly stopped when his hand reached the latter’s ass. Abruptly, he shoved a digit into the puckered entrance, earning a sharp gasp from the smaller teen. Leaning his face forward so that his lips were against Haru’s ear, Sousuke whispered huskily, “but do you know which expression I long to see the most?”

Another finger entered his hole and Haruka hissed at the lack of lubrication, while Sousuke noticing the discomfort smugly continued, “The expression I want to see the most is your face contorted in pain while I fuck you from behind.” 

The hand that had previously been binding Haru’s wrists together against the vending machine released its grip and moved towards the latter’s ass, while Sousuke’s other hand clinched onto the right side of Haru’s waist with a bruising force. 

Without warning, Sousuke entered, pushing in slowly, the excruciating pain of unlubricated skin on skin, like sliding sandpaper against delicate nerves, made Haru feel like he was being speared in half. It didn’t help that Sousuke’s length was huge, easily bigger than Rin’s, who was far from small. To prevent a scream from wrenching out of his gut, the normally expressionless swimmer bit on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, the metallic taste diffusing in his mouth like blood in water.

Not waiting for Haru to get used to his size, Sousuke pulled out half-way and entered with a shallow but jerky thrust, the burning friction causing Haru to wince as tears pooled silently in the corners of his eyes. Teeth chomping down on his arm, he was barely able to suppress the whimper of pain that almost escaped the tip of his tongue.

Another thrust followed, reaching deeper and faster than the first.

“nngh n-no s-stop! T-too big!” Haru cried out this time, his voice broken and hoarse. 

Chuckling at the sound Sousuke leaned down to lick the shell of Haru’s ear while observing his face. 

“Haha that’s the expression I wanted to see. How does it feel being fucked by me? You’re telling me to stop but look at how your hole sucks me back in every time I pull out. How erotic.” 

Quickening his pace, Sousuke’s thrusts increased in force as well, striking deeper and deeper into that sweet heat, the tightness almost unbearably hot around his pulsing cock. So good.  
“Are you always this tight, even though you’ve probably already done this countless times with Rin?” Sousuke’s own breathing was getting more and more ragged by the second, one hand reaching to stroke Haru’s cock, the other staying firmly splayed against the other’s hips.

The burn from Sousuke’s increased pace induced Haru to bury his face into his arms to muffle the lewd noises bubbling up in his throat because despite the searing pain that came with former’s thrusts, ticklish sensations of pleasure followed every onslaught of friction.

He felt so full, the feeling of Sousuke’s cock pulsating, hot, burning, inside of him filling him to the brim; the slick sounds of Sousuke’s balls slapping against his ass, the faint taste of blood in his mouth; everything contributed to a sensory overload of the sweetest pain imaginable. Everything about this situation was wrong; repulsive even, but after one particularly deep thrust that brushed against that magical bundle of nerves in his prostate, Haru’s vision almost blanked out as his mind was completely consumed by a haze of pleasure.

Unable to hold back, Haru arched his back wantonly, moaning without restraint because he just couldn’t keep quiet anymore, not when he was oh so close. 

Sousuke noticed his partner’s disquiet, feeling the muscles of Haru’s ass tightening around him, sucking him in deeper than ever before, a feral growl erupted from his throat as he gripped Haru’s waist closer, ramming mercilessly into that hole at an animalistic speed.

At one particularly vengeful thrust, Haru came completely undone, ribbons of white spurting over his stomach and Sousuke’s hands, a few droplets even landing on the vending machine. Dizzy from the mind-blowingly intense sensation, Haru’s entire upper body slumped down towards the ground, but was caught and supported by Sousuke’s arm which wound itself over the latter’s chest, raising his head up and turning it to the right so that their mouths could connect in a sloppy kiss.

Groaning against the other’s lips, Sousuke grunted, “Fuck I’m close.” 

After a final vindictive thrust into the sweet heat, Haru could feel the taller male coming to his release as his insides flooded with a warm liquid heat, the excess dripping down his thighs obscenely while Sousuke milked the last of his orgasm and pulled out with a wet squelch, watching with satisfaction as his cum oozed out of the abused cherry red hole.

Meanwhile Haru lay panting on the floor wrecked by the mind-blowing sensations he had just experienced. He could feel the drum of his heart beat in his ears, the redness of his face matted with sweat and tears, and the dulling ache in his nether regions as he collapsed on the ground, too exhausted to move or even think about anything. 

After showing no intentions of getting up five minutes later, strong arms dragged Haru up into a sitting position. Wincing at the pain in his lower half, the blue-eyed swimmer began to lie down again, before a small bundle was thrown into his lap. 

Looking up in surprise, he saw Sousuke standing over him a scowl on his face. 

“Here are some tissues, clean yourself up first.”

Leisurely, Haru did as he was told, impassively wondering how he would get home when his back ached like hell. Seemingly able to read the other’s mind, Sousuke cleared his throat, 

“Get up, I’ll take you home since you probably can’t walk right now. But in exchange, don’t interfere with Rin’s swimming ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I feel like trash, this is the first pornfic I’ve ever written and I realized I don’t know how to write porn at all. I apologize to anyone who had to suffer the misfortune of reading this mess to the end (Things got really ooc at the end otl). Honestly, I only wrote this because there is a dearth of Souharu in this world, and I really wanted to satisfy my own headcanon of Souharu having rough sex against a vending machine /laughs nervously. Anyways, hopefully my next pornfic will be better (lol if I ever write another one)…


End file.
